<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love Yoo Convos by Rayla156</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407196">I Love Yoo Convos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156'>Rayla156</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla156/pseuds/Rayla156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagined conversations shared among the I Love Yoo cast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fakin' it w/shinhyuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know those incorrect quote posts? Yeah, I live for those. Have some dialogue I imagine the ILY would say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Shin-ae and Min-hyuk pretending to be a couple*</p><p>Min-hyuk: Alright, terms for endearment. *scrolling through his phone*</p><p>Shin-ae: *Looking over his shoulder*</p><p>Min-hyuk: How about bab-</p><p>Shin-ae: No</p><p>Min-hyuk: Sweethea-</p><p>Shin-ae: No</p><p>Min-hyuk: Sugarbear?</p><p>Shin-ae: Hmm… sounds like something I would call Dieter.</p><p>Min-hyuk: Damn, Shin-ae. You move on fast. Already thinking of another man when you’re with me.</p><p>Shin-ae: …</p><p>Shin-ae: Dry your tears, Min-hyuk. We ain’t even real.</p>
<hr/><p>Maya: *Watches Shin-ae and Min-hyuk from afar*</p><p>Shin-ae: *Pressed her thumb against Min-hyuk’s lips and kissed her thumb*</p><p>Maya: Ew</p><p>Rika: Hm? </p><p>Maya: You know those kiss scenes from romance movies we would watch.</p><p>Rika: Yeah?</p><p>Maya: And how Shin-ae would gag and rant how the couple doesn’t make sense, but they got together anyway</p><p>Rika: Yeah…?</p><p>Maya: I get it now.</p>
<hr/><p>Shin-ae: No way in hell, would I give my first kiss up for a ruse</p><p>Min-hyuk: Do you think we fooled anybody with that “kiss”?</p><p>Shin-ae: Don’t know. It worked in this one Korean show I watched. Seemed pretty convincing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gotta take responsibility yanno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was looking through "People Share Their Neighbors’ Funny Antics" and my mind be going wild after this scene in my head.</p><p>Gotta let you know that this is a Yootip moment.</p><p>Peace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shin-ae: *Making her way home*</p><p>Neighbor: Hello dear!</p><p>Shin-ae: Good afternoon ma’am. Sorry again about Lil Buddy, I’ve should’ve gotten him neutered sooner.</p><p>Neighbor: Water off a duck’s back, I’ve found a couple of people who are willing to take the kittens. It’s alright sweetheart. Besides, I had a good laugh after receiving your gift at my door.</p><p>Shin-ae: Gift? I don’t recall…</p><p>Neighbor: Ah, it must’ve been your husband then. Hah that makes it all the better dear. I’ll be going now. I’ve got an appointment to get to.</p><p>Shin-ae: Okay, take it easy ma’am.</p>
<hr/><p>Shin-ae: YO QTIP! Got your stash, bun cakes!</p><p>Kousuke: *audible sigh* Thank you </p><p>Shin-ae: So I’ve heard from our neighbor you left a gift?</p><p>Kousuke: Well since Lil Buddy got her cat pregnant it’s our responsibility to compensate them for the troubles. I’ve asked what food brand they used and acted accordingly. </p><p>Shin-ae: Free cat food? That’s sweet of you but I don’t know they laughed for some reason</p><p>Kousuke: It could be the note I wrote on it</p><p>Shin-ae: And it said…?</p><p>Kousuke: Child support</p><p>Shin-ae: *Loses it*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>